


Family Time

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Family Time

“Mum.” I looked down at my son. He stood at my feet looking up at me, his eyes wide, bottom lip trembling the way it did when he was about to cry. Only a mother knew when their child was on the verge of tears from the tiniest of actions. He tugged at my skirt as I set out various party food on the table. I had spent all morning in the kitchen cooking sausage rolls, and miniatures of every food imaginable.

“What is it sweetie?” I smiled at him, even though I could guess what the problem was.

“Daddy isn’t here.” He looked around and then pointed at the door. One of his little friends was sat in the corner picking his nose, but that wasn’t enough to distract me from the fact that Erik was letting our son down again.

“He’ll be here. Training doesn’t last forever.” I said the last part under my breath through my teeth. I placed the last plate on the table and straightened the table cloth.

I brushed my hand through my son’s hair and then crouched down to speak to him, at his height. I took both of his hands. “You know daddy has a really important job right? We get to watch him on the TV and go to the stadium to see him. He’s really lucky to have that job and lots and lots of people really love him for what he does. Unfortunately that takes him away from us a lot, but he loves us and if he could spend more time with us, he would.”

He looked down at the floor and nodded. “Can’t he get a normal job mummy? You have a normal job.”

I shook my head. “No sweetie, his job is very special and not many people can do it because it’s so special.”

At that moment Erik walked through the door. He looked like he had been running, he was panting and slightly sweaty. Behind him were more of our son’s friends who were carrying various neatly wrapped boxes. Erik let them in and thanked each one of them as they handed him the present and then brought them over to us.

“Happy Birthday!” He bent down to our son just as I stood. I didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Daddy.”

“Hey.” He pulled Luka into his arms, holding him tightly, the presents placed on the floor beside them. “I’m sorry that I’m late. I couldn’t get out of training.”

“Mum says you have an important job.” Luka pulled away from Erik, picked up his presents and went over to sit with one of his friends. Erik stood and looked at me.

I shrugged. “Don’t ask me. You need to make more time for your family. You should already know that though.”

“What do you want me to say Kinga? I play for one of the biggest clubs in Europe. Funnily enough they don’t let us slack off. I’m also under a lot of pressure because of the European Championships. I can’t take time off.”

“I wish you didn’t.” I said quietly.

“What was that?” he asked, his voice rising.

“I wish you didn’t play for a big team. I wish you played for the local Sunday team. I wish you had a normal 9-5 job so that we could see you more. I knew that I was marrying a footballer, but I did not sign up for this.” I shook my head, pushing past him. I ran upstairs, away from the room full of five year olds, and away from my husband. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and turned the lock.

I heard him follow me. He knocked quietly on the door.

“Kinga.”

“Don’t.”

“Please. I can try to spend more time with the two of you. I’ll stop doubling up training sessions. I’ll let my performance slip and get sold to a lower league team. Please Kinga I will do it for you and Luka.” He tapped on the door again. “I mean it.”

I opened the door, and sighed. “Just promise me that you will spend more time with him.” I wiped my eyes.

“I swear. I’ll go downstairs now and make this the best birthday he has ever had.” I stepped into his arms and let him hold me, he rubbed my back gently.

“You’d better.”


End file.
